House Durrandon
House Durrandon of Storm's End is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and the house of the Storm Kings, who rule over the Kingdom of the Stormlands, a large and powerful kingdom in the south east of Westeros, located north of Dorne, east of the Reach and south of the Riverlands. Their seat is the castle of Storm's End, raised by the founder of the House, Durran Godsgrief. The Durrandon sigil is a crowned, black stag on a field of gold and their words are "Ours is the Fury" History House Durrandon is one of the oldest houses in Westeros and it can trace its ancestry back to the Age of Heroes and to the mythical first Storm King, Durran Godsgrief, who married Elenei, the daughter of the sea god and the wind goddess. Their marriage was highly opposed by her divine parents and on Durran's wedding night, their wrath hit his castle, destroying it completely and killing Durran's entire family and his guests. He himself survived only thanks to his wife. Enraged, Durran declared war on the gods of wind and sea, who replied by tormenting his kingdom with terrible storms that ravaged the land. In defiance, Durran built his castle on a cliff next to the sea, where the god's wrath was the hardest. Six times was his castle razed to the ground and six times he rebuilt it. The seventh castle managed to withstand the terrible storm, which some claim to be the work of the Children of the Forest, while others say that a young boy, who would later go on to become Bran the Builder, adviced Durran on its construction. The first Storm King went on to supposedly rule for a thousand years and House Durrandon controlled the Stormlands ever since. At the peak of their power, they ruled a large part of eastern Westeros, from Cape Wrath to the Bay of Crabs and they even ruled the Riverlands for a while, after King Arlan Durrandon killed Humfrey Teague, the last King of the Rivers and Hills. However, after Arlan's reign ended, the power of House Durrandon faded with the years. Recent History By the time of Book 1, much of the former glory of House Durrandon had already declined. Arlan's successors lost a majority of the territory their ancestor gained, as they gradually lost control over the Riverlands. King Arrec Durrandon lost the entire Riverlands to Harwyn Hardhand of House Hoare, who installed himself as the King of the Isles and the Rivers afterwards. Only Arrec's grandson, Argilac Durrandon, managed to stop the decline of territory and he started to reclaim House Durrandon's former glory, by starting a long, bloody war against the Reach and fighting House Gardener to a stalemate. Afterwards, he even went to war beyond the Narrow Sea, allying with Lord Aegon Targaryen and the Free City of Myr to defeat the Volantene Hegemony. However, by the year 1 BC, the strength of his youth already started to fade, as Argilac, now a man in his sixties, felt his old age more than ever. Only his daughter and youngest child out of four, Argella, lived to grow up and many lords voiced their concern about being ruled by a woman after Argilac's death. On top of that, Argilac's famous temper got the better of him, when he mutilated Corilyan Celtigar, the ambassador of Dragonstone, after a perceived insult, therefore severely angering Corilyan's liege, Lord Aegon Targaryen. It came as a relief for the old warrior king that he got reports about inheriting the city of Raylansfair in the western Reach. He sent his daughter to claim the city in his name. Known Members *King {Durran Godsgrief}, the first Storm King, also known as The King of a Thousand Years **His wife, Queen {Elenei}, the first Storm Queen, daughter of the gods of Wind and Sea *King {Durran Durrandon}, called the Ravenfriend. Who saw the founding of Stonedance and House Massey. *King {Durran Durrandon}, called the Young and the Butcher Boy. Turned back a Dornish Invasion. *King {Durwald Durrandon}, known as Durwald the Fat. *King {Erich VII Durrandon}, known as Erich the Unready. **King {Qarlton II Durrandon}, his grandson, known as the Conqueror. First Storm King to face the Andals in open battle. ***King {Qarlton III Durrandon}, his successor, who continually fought the Andals throughtout his reign. ****King {Monfryd V Durrandon}, his son, who defeated the Holy Brotherhood of the Andals at the Battle of Bronzegate at the cost of his own life. *King {Baldric I Durrandon}, called "the Cunning", who played the Andals against each other. *King {Durran XXI Durrandon}, who sought out the Children of the Forest to form the Weirwood Alliance against the Andals. *King {Cleoden I Durrandon}, who made an Alliance with three Dornish kings against the Andals. *King {Maldon IV Durrandon}, who took an Andal maiden as his wife. **King {Durran XXIV Durrandon}, called "Half-blood", his son, who continued his father's policy of intermarriage with the Andals. *King {Ormund III Durrandon}, who took the Faith of the Seven as his own religion and cast aside worship of the Old Gods. *King {Arlan I Durrandon}, known as the Avenger. Expanded the rule of House Durrandon all the way to the Blackwater Rush and as inland as the head of the Mander. **his great grandson King {Arlan Durrandon III}, known as Arlan the Wily, who conquered the Riverlands and destroyed House Teague *King {Arrec Durrandon}, known as Arrec the Unworthy, who lost the Riverlands to House Hoare *King {Arlan V Durrandon}, Arrec's son and Argilac's father. *King Argilac Durrandon, known as Argilac the Arrogant, Arrec's grandson and the current Storm King **His first wife, Queen {Leona Durrandon}, formerly of House Estermont, who died in childbed ***Their son, {Prince Mors Durrandon}, who died only weeks after his birth **His second wife, Queen {Daeria Durrandon of Myr}, who died when her ship sank in a storm ***Their eldest son, Prince {Davos Durrandon}, who died saving his sister during the same storm ***Their youngest son, Prince {Artos Durrandon}, who died alongside his mother and brother ***Their youngest child and only daughter, Princess Argella Durrandon, known as the Storm Princess Retainers *Ser Baron Schodek, commander of the royal guards *Ser Emphryus Dresfel *{Ser Lucas Flowers}, formerly sworn to House Raylan. Killed by The Tom in trial-by-combat. *Symond Brownwell, captain of the forces in the Dornish Marches *{Jax Montclair}, Sergeant of a small unit. Died saving Princess Argella from a poisoned arrow. *Drent Golton, soldier in Jax Montclair's unit *Edonia Bernile, soldier in Jax Montclair's unit *her younger brother, Torrence Bernile, soldier in Jax Montclair's unit *Tariel, close advisor to the Storm King *Garen, sellsword Sworn Houses * House Estermont of Greenstone * House Dondarrion of Blackhaven * House Caron of Nightsong * House Swann of Stonehelm * House Morrigen of Crow's Nest * House Connington of Griffin's Roost * House Fell of Felwood * House Errol of Haystack Hall * House Buckler of Bronzegate * House Tarth of Evenstar Hall * House Mertyns of Mistwood * House Staedmon of Broad Arch * House Rogers of Amberly * House Selmy of Harvest Hall * House Grandison of Grandview * House Penrose of Parchments * House Musgood * House Wagstaff * House Peasebury of Poddingfield * House Tudbury * House Trant of Gallowsgrey * House Horpe * House Cafferen of Fawntown * House Lonmouth * House Wylde of Rain House * House Wensington * House Gower * House Toyne * House Hasty * House Bolling * House Swygert * House Herston * House Kellington Category:Houses Category:Great Houses Category:Houses from the Stormlands Category:House Durrandon Category:Storm's End